


Rainbow

by AngelynMoon



Series: Claim [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Demon-cats, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which a person is chosen.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood, Lydia Branwell/Meliorn, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Claim [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know for tags if you would be so kind.

Meliorn comes over with Lydia when Alec invites her for dinner.

The Seelie seems shy, nervous and Alec's not entirely sure why until Lydia announces that they are courting, which now that Alec thinks about it makes sense.

Meliorn leaves Alec and Lydia to talk, distracted by Magnus' plants as Seelies usually are.

For a while Lydia and Alec just catch up, waiting for Magnus to get home from consulting with Rey and Alec has started thinking of Magnus as Co-High Warlock with the amount of consulting Rey calls him for.

And then Alec hears Meliorn scream.

Lydia reaches her boyfriend first and almost kills the unnamed changing color pup before Alec catches her blade.

"Alec, what are you doing, that's a demon. Admittedly it's very small." Lydia said.

Alec sighed, reaching out for the pup, quite glad that Magnus had asked Fish to go to Rey's with him.

The pup whined but hopped into Alec's hand.

"You remember those books that I asked you for a few months ago?" Alec asked.

"Yes." Lydia said slowly.

"Well, for some reason the smarter Demons are no longer attacking me." Alec told her, "Two have moved in, one has mated with Chairman Meow so, we now have Demon-cats."

"Wait, Chairman's male, how did he have kittens?" Lydia asked.

"The Demon gave birth, actually." Alec said, "Most of them have been claimed, as much as a Demon can be claimed, well, they haven't exactly refused when a person has decided to carry them about but this one is the first that has claimed someone."

Alec glanced at Meliorn.

"I guess you get a Demon-cat when Fish lets them go." Alec told the Seelie.

"And if I don't want it?" Meliorn asked though he was already restraining himself from petting the tiny thing in Alec's hand.

"I don't think that matters since they can go wherever they like." Alec told him and handed the pup back, it's colors shifting through the color spectrum, "What are you going to name it?"

"Rainbow." Meliorn said almost absently as he tucked the pup close and began whispering to it softly.

"Alright, it's kind of adorable." Lydia admitted.

"You can name the blue one if you want to." Alec offered.

"I'll think about it, have you told the Clave?" Lydia asked as they watched Meliorn bond with Rainbow.

"Sort of, I'm pretty sure that they don't believe me that Fish even exists much less the rest of it." Alec told her.

Lydia snorted, "Yeah, I'll bet they are throwing report you send straight in to the trash can because they hate you." 

"That's a fool's bet, want to see if Jace or Simon will take it?" Alec asked.

Lydia laughed and Alec grinned.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday." Magnus said as he arrived, giving Alec a kiss as he entered and then caught sigh of Meliorn.

"Where are Fish and the other pups?" Alec asked.

"Max wanted to see Hunter so Fish is with them at the Institute giving Mayrse a coronary." Magnus shrugged, "They'll be back before bedtime. I didn't even notice that one was missing."

"Yeah, it's name is Rainbow now." Alec told him.

"That's lovely, let's get dinner going then, I'm sure you're hungry and nothing cements new bonds better than food." Magnus smiled at Lydia and then walked towards the kitchen.

\---

A/n: someone suggested that Meliorn get a Demon-cat and I totally forgot that I made Meliorn part of the group intending on him and Lydia being together and so here have this thing where a Demon-cat decides Meliorn is it's person.

And yes it absolutely changes it's coloring to blend in with it's surroundings and Meliorn's plants.


End file.
